marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucian (Deviant) (Earth-616)
, formerly | Relatives = Tantalus (father); Nirvana (mother, deceased); Pelops (brother, deceased); Id (brother); unnamed brother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 195 lbs | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (formerly yellow) | Hair = White | Hair2 = (with black streak) | UnusualFeatures = Half-black face | CharRef = | Citizenship = Lyonesse | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Freedom Fighter | Education = | Origin = Hybrid of unstable Armechadon Deviant and genetically stable Deviant of TebbelCategory:Armechadon/Tebbel Deviant Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = Armechadon | Creators = Glenn Herdling; Angel Medina | First = Thunderstrike #6 | HistoryText = Origins Lucian was the fourth child born to Tantalus and Nirvana on Armechadon, but while his siblings had been, to various degrees, genetically perfect, Lucian was born with a birthmark, signifying his father's Black Legacy. Nirvana killed herself the evening Tantalus was to journey to earth, to prevent her from giving birth to any more monsters. Tantalus brought Lucian with him to earth, where he was exiled by the Celestials. Tantalus treated Lucian with contempt because of his birthmark, and had low regard for his abilities. Lucian was sent alongside Schizo and Bristle to escort Pandara back to Lyonesse, but along the way, had to fight through the rebel leader Blackwulf, Thunderstrike, Stellaris, and Code: BLUE. When Code: BLUE rallied against them, Lucian was convinced by Schizo and Bristle to retreat, abandoning Pandara. Lucian trained against his brother Pelops, and again lost to him in battle, which was no great surprise to Tantalus. Tantalus sent Lucian to lead the Peacekeepers in recovering the human scientist Dr. Caitlin Maddox, a genetic researcher who might be able to stabilize the Deviant genetic code. However, Lucian's mission was interrupted by the arrival of the Underground Legion, of which resulted in him fighting their leader Blackwulf. In the course of battle, Lucian suspected he was battling his own brother, Pelops. Ultimately, the Underground escaped with Dr. Maddox. Blackwulf Later, Pelops returned to Lyonesse and revealed himself to Lucian as Blackwulf. He dared Lucian to kill him, but Lucian couldn't. However, Tantalus overheard this treachery and slew Pelops himself, hoping that this would teach Lucian a valuable lesson. Instead, Lucian vowed to destroy his father, and adopted the name of Blackwulf for himself. Blackwulf attempted to inform the Peacekeepers of what had happened to Pelops, but they dismissed his accusations against Tantalus. Lucian therefore sought out the Underground Legion, and presented himself to them as their new member. They distrusted Lucian immediately, but he proved his worth to them as they fought the Peacekeepers over the bodies of two dead Skrulls at Wright-Patterson Air Force Base. However, the Peacekeepers escaped with one of the bodies, and the Underground was forced to flee from the arriving soldiers. Taking to the air in a stealth fighter, they were shot down by the villain Scorch. Wildwind was seemingly killed in the crash. Blackwulf battled Scorch in the wreckage of the fighter and was able to match his power, but he and the Underground were forced to surrender when reinforcements arrived for Scorch. They were soon imprisoned at the base. Blackwulf was set free by Dr. Maddox and the Prime Skrull, and while the others departed, he went back to retrieve Wildwind's body. Scorch was waiting for him, and the two fought over her body, with Blackwulf ultimately triumphing. To his surprise, the rest of the Underground waited for him to return, and they set back to their base. Blackwulf joined the Underground and Giant-Man in following Sparrow to Ottsville, Pennsylvania, where she had disappeared on assignment. They found that the people of Ottsville had been taken over by living circuitry devised by Ultron, and that Sparrow herself was under Ultron's control. Mammoth broke Ultron's control over Sparrow by telling her that Lucian had killed Pelops, and how he was now the new Blackwulf. Sparrow attacked Blackwulf, but was brought to her senses. The Underground and Giant-Man were unable to capture Ultron, but Blackwulf defeated Sentry#459, and Giant-Man mended some of Ultron's damage by making the people of Ottsville believe that they had been restored to full humanity. Blackwulf returned to the mansion with the Underground, and Sparrow started another fight with him, still holding him responsible for Pelops' death. Blackwulf had an opportunity to kill her with his Black Legacy, and she welcomed it. At this, Blackwulf stood down, disgusted by her lack of emotion. He told her how Pelops' last words had been that he loved her-- but Lucian didn't think she deserved such love. He then left the Underground. Tracking the Demolisher Lucian learned from S.H.I.E.L.D. databases held by the Underground Legion that the Luther Manning, formerly known as Deathlok and going then as the Demolisher, a cyborg from an alternate reality, came from a world in which Pelops was still alive and Tantalus had converted to the side of good. Lucian was now determined to seek Deathlok out so he could learn more about his reality. Just as Lucian caught up with Deathlok in a series of underground tunnels where he was assisting homeless people against the Sewer King alongside Daredevil, Lucian put aside his questions to aid the homeless from bombs planted down there by Walter Jenkins. Lucian saved Deathlok from being slain by one of the bombs, which annoyed the cyborg. Finally able to ask him his questions, Lucian was told by Manning that nothing he could tell Lucian would change a thing in his world, because their fates had already been sealed. Lucian asked Deathlok to join the Underground Legion, but Deathlok replied that he had to sort himself out first before he could be of use to anyone. Fighting the Godstalker Blackwulf set off into the streets of New York, brushing against common humanity for the first time. When a vendor offered him a hot dog, he accepted it, not understanding the use of money. A woman also had a proposition for him, and he was shocked that humans even charged money for that. When a man's car was stolen, Blackwulf tried to help by hurling his Shadowlance at it, but he destroyed the car in the process, upsetting the owner. Just then, the Celestial creation known as the Godstalker soon appeared, having mistaken Blackwulf for his father Tantalus, since it could not believe that Tantalus could ever produce offspring. Blackwulf fought back against it, proclaiming his innocence, but the Godstalker had him far outmatched, and broke the Shadowlance in half in the process. He was saved by the arrival of Sparrow, who used the halves of the Shadowlance to defeat the Godstalker. Blackwulf awoke in Sparrow's apartment, but he quickly realized that the Godstalker could not have been destroyed-- at the exact moment it assaulted the building. Blackwulf fought the Godstalker side-by-side with Sparrow, but the Godstalker teleported the two of them into another dimension to battle them there. Sparrow was able to access the dimension Blackwulf was in with the aid of Khult, and brought him his Shadowlance, which had been rebuilt and made into a fourth-dimensional weapon by Khult. By channeling positive energy, Blackwulf was able to slice the Godstalker into ribbons, but even then it still existed. However, the Godstalker now believed Lucian's claim of being Tantalus' son, and decreed that it would be his duty to destroy Tantalus. So saying, the Godstalker decided to bond itself to the Shadowlance while making it even more powerful in the process. However, as a result of this bonding process, Blackwulf was cured of his Black Legacy, removing his birthmark. Battle on Armechadon Apparently brought to Armechadon by Khult, Blackwulf joined the Underground in battling Tantalus and his Peacekeepers, only to find himself reunited with his mother, Nirvana. Wishing to end her suffering, no matter the cost to himself, Blackwulf absorbed the Black Legacy which surrounded her into himself, regaining his birthmark but setting her life free. Blackwulf then attacked his father, and recalling instructions from Khult, focused on positive energies. Blackwulf absorbed his father's Black Legacy into himself, resulting in the temporarily displacement of his father's ego. Another result of Lucian absorbing his father's Black Legacy was that now his skin was ebon black. After Civil War After the Civil War, he was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative. | Powers = Lucian inherited his father's Black Legacy, a form of energy which can instantly slay life upon contact. The black legacy is represented upon Lucian at all times as a birthmark stripe along the left side of his face, and transforms the left side of his face completely black when the power is employed. Lucian also channels the Black Legacy through his choice weapon, the Shadowlance. Lucian also possesses enhanced strength and durability. He has remained for thousands of years on Earth, and still appears to be in his youth, thus indicating that he seemingly has a form of advanced longevity or immortality. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The Shadowlance, which lets him channel his hatred into energy blasts. | Notes = Lucian, as Blackwulf, was on the Delta Network, the program listing Deviants seeking better life for themselves and other Deviants, but was deemed too much unstable by Kro for his Delta Force. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/blackwulfii.htm }} Category:Advanced Longevity